kik_roleplay_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Salt Ruleset
The Anti-Salt MP Ruleset Physics’ laws are not to be broken. Magic exists in all forms. However, spells that are independently aimed are required to be prepared for. (without need of the caster’s focus.) Consistent negation fields. For more powerful abilities there must be preparation time. This means that abilities need appropriate prep time to compensate for: Range, duration, power, etc. (Do not abuse this rule and use prep times that are far too low for powerful attacks. Be responsible, an opponent can full well void an ability if prep is out of wack.) All abilities must have an explanation as to how they work and what allows you to do so (within NW and if in OW you may explain to a judge.) It takes time to master a skill, so a younger character would have less time to distribute experience, while an older one would have the luxury of being able to distribute more. All materials must have the physical properties to explain their strength. Such as listing tensile strength or psi limit. No character or effect/ability may surpass the acceleration speed of 680 m/s^2 (meters a second.) or pass the maximum movement speed of 340 m/s. No character may be able to lift a weight that would fundamentally crush them, considering general body functionalities without adjustments to biology and physical composition. The maximum physical/magical output is 2,634,467n (newtons) Now I know that converting to newtons from tons may be hard for most, but I assure you there are many websites that can do the conversion for you. The reason behind using this system is quite simple, it allows for a more fair approach to how attacks should be leveled, just simply saying “I hit for 5 tons” doesn’t tell us much in terms of how durable armour and what not is. Furthermore it adds an incentive to play as the slower, bulkier characters, as mass is directly correlated with force! This means that you can express yourself in a way that suits you! Please remember that is the maximum and requires a long time to prep for it. No autohits, metagaming, god-modding, etc. No one may have a complete immunity because “fuck it.” If you’re a fire mage, then yes you are susceptible to burns at high temperatures. (You may only be resistant to certain things, disease, poison, etc. People can be immune to, but no fuckary with this.) No one may have full control over any element to the point of an absolute. Such as being able to manipulate the properties of fire and unable to be burned by such. A character cannot have control over any two powers that clearly contradict each other at the same time i.e. Light/darkness etc. (Different forms are required for that shiz.) No character can be indestructible, immortal, eternal, or only killable by a specific object/weapon/material. (Your Superman styled “balance” is not tolerated) There will be no power to instantly kill or destroy anything. (In any aspect. If you have a way to one shot all unholy beasts this counts, if you have a way to condemn any sinner that counts. This will not be tolerated.) No material that automatically destroys, breaks down, or otherwise disables the function of objects within a constant range. Flawless control of the weather. Any temperature below -273.15 Celsius or higher than 3414 Celsius is to not be breached by any ability or gadget. If one wanted to use a canon character they would have to have consent from the other party to use it. No character may have a power that allows them to read or otherwise invade another character's mind, without hitting them with a physical contact touch attack/skill shot. Any form of telekinesis may not be limitless and is held to the same physical lifting restrictions as the maximum. No character may be omnipresent or omniscient to the extent of knowing everything. No precise control of sound. No attack may have infinite range, there must be someway to stop the attack or it must stop naturally on its own. Blessings from a God or being a God is acceptable so long as they fall within the rules. No character may control another, without having to hit a skillshot or touch attack. No powers that warp reality/manipulate time/involve other timelines/control laws of nature/teleportation. Invisibility and intangibility cannot be infinite, and must have preparation. Furthermore you cannot be invisible and attack or be intangible and move. Regeneration/Healing takes time and focus. It cannot be instant. Gradual small healing of minor flesh wounds is allowed to an extent. Clones cannot have equal power to the original base, without reasonable prep and drawbacks agreed upon prior to the fight with a judge or the opposing party. No manipulating energy that is not produced directly from your own character without drawbacks and prep. No Blood magic on the opposition’s body. An action that would result in damage or have a negative correlation with the well being of your opponent shall not be presented as verbose. Your opponent holds the right to ask for a more simplistic explanation of your post. If no speed is stated for an action, it is to be assumed that it was half of the characters maximum movement speed. If this mistake is done twice then your opponent may assume a speed of their choice. A person always holds the right to not accept a fight if they do not agree with the conditions. Any of these rules may be considered void or more may be added for the fight if you and the opposing party agree. No trash talk may be tolerated in any form, your opponent can call for a DQ after a single warning. (This only applies outside of RP, if in your post you want to taunt/insult your enemy go for it!) These fights are for fun and to enjoy the quality of writing, if your opposition as well as the judge find any posts verbose for the sake of adding extra information, without truly adding to the fight it may be voided for a repost. (This will only be tolerated once.) If a judge is proven to be bias in decision making, the “victim” is allowed to cancel the fight despite previous bets, officially declaring it as a win. If one is not able to meet the post time arranged for the fight and has stated this prior, continuing to pressure them into posting is harassment (we all have lives and we all want to have fun.) Bag of Holding style accessories are allowed. (So long as they are not used for offense in an unfair way.) Invincibility must have massive drawbacks and cooldown. Any and all of these rules may be broken for only reasons relating aesthetics, if the aesthetics do effect the battle however, the post will be forced into a repost. ' '